


Of Twins and Secrets

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League: War, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Fandom Mix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: She grabs one of them at random and leaves him on the steps of an orphanage in Islamabad. She forces herself to walk away from him and never look again. Her other child is named Damian, and no matter how much affection she has for him, all she thinks about when she sees his face is her other son who will look just like Damian.





	Of Twins and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this. It's kinda a long story on how the idea came about though. Suffice it to say that staying up late is a good way to come up with ideas. :) This is kinda a mixture of rebirth comics canon and Justice League: War.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!

It's not planned. But really, she should have been prepared for this. Normal identical twins are formed when an egg splits. It happens inside mother's wombs all the time. Why not inside an artificial one?

The two boys are the same in every single way. And yet she knows she can't have both of them. One and only one can be the heir to the League of Assassins and the mantle of the Batman.

She could keep one to be used as a donor for any organs the other damages, but she already has clones for that. She could raise both of them and pit them against each other when they are older. The victor meets their father. But something stops her. And for just a moment she decides not to let her father's wishes control her life.

She grabs one of them at random and leaves him on the steps of an orphanage in Islamabad. She forces herself to walk away from him and never look again. Her other child is named Damian, and no matter how much affection she has for him, all she thinks about when she sees his face is her other son who will look just like Damian.

* * *

Jonathan Kent is proud to say he's best friends with Damian Wayne. It had been hard work, but he cracked the proud thirteen-year-old's shell after a lot of hard work and a little luck. So he can also say he's really annoyed that Damian seems to be ignoring him.

Enough is enough after a while, and Jon walks up to Damian and taps his shoulder. Damian turns around, and the kid he's looking at is most definitely not Damian. In every single way, the boy looks exactly like Damian, but his eyes are different and he doesn't hold himself the same way. Damian stands with his chest out and dripping pride. This boy stands hunched as if trying to avoid being seen.

"Can I help you, kid?" the boy spits.

Jon shakes his head. "Sorry. I thought you were my friend." Idly, he notices that he's taller than this boy too.

The boy raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jon shrugs. "It's kinda freaky. You look just like him."

"Well I'm not him, so bug off." The boy actually waves Jon away.

A girl runs up and punches the boy lightly in the shoulder. The girl's hair is poofy and her eyes are dark.

"Billy," she scolds. "Be nice." She turns to Jon. "I'm Darla. Sorry for my foster brother."

"Jon. And it's fine. Sorry for bugging you."

Jon walks back across the street and to the park he'd been swinging at, thinking deeply. Why would there be a boy who looks identical to Damian? A clone? Shape-shifting supervillain? Coincidence? There are supposed to be seven doppelgangers of everyone in the world.

Whatever is going on, it warrants investigation. Jon resolves to call Damian after he gets home and work together to figure out who that boy is.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Damian demands, voice sounding slightly tinny over the communicator.

"I said I saw this boy who looked just like you. He's the exact same, maybe a little skinnier," Jon says emphatically.

"We must investigate. I wouldn't put it past my mother to have done this," Damian says sourly. "Did you learn anything useful?"

"Um, the boy's name is Billy and he has a foster sister named Darla," Jon says dutifully. "Is that good."

"It's better than nothing. We'll meet tonight to search those names," Damian determines.

"At the Fortress of Attitude?" Jon asks.

Damian scoffs over the phone. "That is not its name."

"Okay," Jon agrees amicably. "Whatever you say, Damian."

"Cease whatever thoughts are running through your mind about me being wrong immediately," Damian demands.

Jon just laughs and hangs up.

* * *

That night him and Damian head to Fawcett City. The boy Jon ran into is named William Batson. His parents died on an archaeological dig when he was seven. After a short stint living with his uncle, he ran away. Two years later when he was nine he was picked up by social services. He's been in and out of foster homes ever since, and the one he's in currently has two other children. One of them is named Darla and the other is a boy named Freddy.

Most of this is normal, and Damian would be happy to let it go if he didn't discover one specific thing. William Batson was adopted as a baby from an orphanage in Pakistan's capital, Islamabad. Damian was born near the capital himself, and William was left on the steps a day after his birth.

Damian suspects something. But he wants to be sure. And the only way to be sure is a DNA test.

Jon manages to find a hairbrush in the boy's room with black hair and brings a few pieces back for Damian. They hurry back to the base and Damian is quick to test the hairs.

It confirms his suspicions.

"What is it, Damian?" Jon asks. "What does the test say?"

Damian takes a deep breath. "I have a brother. A twin brother. Mother left him on the steps of an orphanage."

Jan gasps. "That boy, he's your twin?"

Damian nods solemnly. "It seems so."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Jon. I don't know."

* * *

Three weeks later, Damian knocks on the front door of the Vasquez's house. They answer it and he thinks they might have heart attacks when they see him.

"Hello, I'm Damian," he says politely. "I was wondering if I could speak to William Batson?"


End file.
